De Mãos Dadas
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: CAPÍTULO IV NO AR. A vida é mais leve quando se tem alguém do lado. Saori começava a descobrir isso. Shiryu, no entanto, já sabia há tempos... Fanfic pós filme "A Lenda do Santuário". Shiryu x Shunrei.
1. Chapter 1

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada. Eu não ganho um centavo com minhas fics, mas me divirto pra caramba!**

* * *

**AVISO:**

** Spoilers! Muitos spoilers do filme "A Lenda do Santuário". **Se você ainda não assistiu e não quer saber o que acontece lá, **NÃO LEIA ESSA FIC**. Estão avisados. Depois não venham reclamar.

Outra coisa: não fiz a fic para discutir com quem gostou ou não gostou do filme, não é da minha conta, não me interessa, não quero saber. Mimimi contra ou a favor provavelmente será solenemente ignorado.

* * *

**Considerações Iniciais**: O filme alterou algumas muitas coisas na saga do Santuário, dentre elas o tempo que se passou de quando Aiolos resgatou Athena bebê até o retorno dela ao Santuário. Agora se passaram 16 anos, o que eu acho infinitamente melhor que os 13 anos originais. A trama do filme se desenrola no aniversário de Saori, que é em 1º de setembro, portanto estamos também perto dos aniversários de Shun e Shiryu.

Por fim, essa fic é a minha tentativa de incluir Shunrei na história, já que ela não foi sequer mencionada... Ok, eu realmente não esperava que fosse com aquela correria toda que foi o negócio.

Como o filme é um reboot da saga Santuário, essa história ficou quase um reboot de outra fic minha: "Até o Fim do Universo". Apesar da semelhança, eu estou curtindo muuuuuuuuito fazer uma nova versão da coisa toda.

É isso!

Boa leitura!

* * *

**DE MÃOS DADAS**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Capítulo I**

– Ah, finalmente tirou a armadura! – brincou Seiya ao ver Shiryu zanzando pela mansão Kido de pijamas.

Com o fim da batalha, Saori e os cavaleiros de bronze permaneceram no Santuário por alguns dias até ela ficar a par de tudo que acontecia lá e tomar decisões importantes, como quem assumiria o posto de Grande Mestre, vazio desde a morte de Saga. Com a ajuda dos próprios cavaleiros de ouro, Saori decidiu que o honrado posto devia pertencer a Mu de Áries, tido como muito sábio e ponderado.

Já era dia quatro de setembro quando finalmente voltaram a Tóquio e comemoram atrasado o aniversário de dezesseis anos de Saori, dando a ela uma festa surpresa onde Shiryu insistira em ficar no traje de luta.

– Pois é, não dá para dormir com ela – ele explicou-se. – Tá sem sono?

– É, cara. Sei lá, tentei dormir, mas não rolou. Foi legal a festinha, né? A Saori curtiu.

– Foi – respondeu Shiryu, parecendo incomodado com alguma coisa.

– Já tá perto do aniversário do Shun também. Podíamos armar alguma coisa.

– É – respondeu Shiryu, distante. – Sei lá... Podíamos.

– Tu tá estranho... – constatou Seiya.

– Estranho? Eu só não consegui dormir.

– É que isso não combina com você. Você é todo zen. Imaginei que nada afetasse seu sono.

– Ai, Seiya, não fala besteira...

– Não sei o que é que você tem, mas que tá bem estranho, ah, tá!

– Melhor irmos dormir, né? – sugeriu Shiryu, já sem paciência. Seiya concordou e cada um foi para o quarto onde estava hospedado. Shiryu certificou-se de que Seiya tinha realmente entrado e então correu de novo até a sala, onde pegou o telefone e discou um número. Foram poucos toques até alguém atender.

– Oi, desculpa a hora – ele disse, num tom tão amoroso que não deixava dúvidas de que a pessoa do outro lado da linha era alguém muito querido.

– Ah, Shiryu! – a voz feminina do outro lado exclamou, com uma alegria incontida. – Como você está? Eu estava tão preocupada!

– Eu estou bem. Estou ligando para tranquilizá-la. Deu tudo certo no Santuário. Avise ao Mestre, por favor, embora eu ache que ele já sabe.

– Sim, ele comentou comigo que sentiu que tudo tinha acabado bem, mas não soube dizer como você estava. Você se machucou muito?

– Não, não. Está tudo bem. E você?

– Eu estou bem – ela disse, e depois de uma breve pausa, completou: – Só estou com saudades...

– Eu também, meu amor – ele respondeu. – Não sei até quando precisarei ficar aqui, mas voltarei assim que puder, certo?

– Certo. Eu vou esperar. Eu te amo muito, Shiryu.

– Eu também te amo muito. Fica bem, tá?

– Você também. Vê se não fica sem me dar notícias.

– Eu ligarei sempre que puder – prometeu e desligou. Depois, ficou sentado na poltrona, com um sorriso bobo estampado na face, pensando em como seria bom se Shunrei estivesse ali. Era uma noite ligeiramente fria de outono, mesmo assim podiam ficar um pouco no jardim, admirando as estrelas.

– AHÁ! – Seiya gritou, dando um susto em Shiryu. – Seu safado! Você tem namorada e não fala nada?

– E eu devia anunciar no jornal? – retrucou o Dragão.

– Não, mas podia ter contado, né? Poxa...

– Ninguém me perguntou.

– Você é todo cheio dos mistérios, né?

– Não é um mistério, só ninguém perguntou, cara.

– E aí, quem é ela? – Seiya perguntou interessado. – Quem é? Quem é?

– É a filha adotiva do meu Mestre.

– Cacete! Você vai ser sogro do seu mestre?

– Genro, Seiya. Se diz genro. É, vou. Bom, eu sou.

– Caraca, faturou a filha do mestre! Safadinho! A gente pensando que você estava treinando e você lá namorando!

– Como você bem pôde ver na batalha, eu treinei bastante.

– Seeeeeeeeeei! Tu é muito sacana!

– E você tá de olho na deusa – alfinetou Shiryu.

Seiya arregalou os olhos e saltou da cadeira como se tivesse sido realmente espetado.

– Eu? Imagina! – despistou. – Que nada! De onde você tirou isso?

– Aham. É coisa da minha imaginação, né? – ironizou Shiryu. – Agora dá licença que eu vou dormir.

Depois dessa verdade jogada na cara, Seiya desistiu de perturbar Shiryu e foi dormir também. No dia seguinte, porém, quando ele, Shiryu, Shun e Hyoga tomavam café junto com Saori, o cavaleiro de Pégaso não conseguiu se conter e espalhou a "novidade".

– Vocês sabiam que o Shiryu tem namorada? – ele perguntou animado.

Shiryu fuzilou o amigo com o olhar.

– Ótimo, agora liga para a rádio e anuncia lá – disse o Dragão.

– Qual o problema de sabermos? – indagou Seiya.

– Problema nenhum. Só não é algo que preciso ficar anunciando. Mas já que importa tanto, sim, eu tenho uma namorada, ela se chama Shunrei. Pronto. Satisfeitos?

– Seiya, você consegue mesmo irritar o Shiryu... – Shun disse, rindo.

– Ele consegue irritar qualquer um – Hyoga corrige. – Deixa o cara, Seiya.

Saori deu uma risadinha, mas não quis estender o assunto. Mais tarde, porém, quando ficou a sós com Shiryu, resolveu falar.

– Vocês estão juntos há muito tempo? – perguntou inesperadamente. Tinha noção de que a pergunta era indiscreta, mas queria saber mais sobre os dois. Se Shiryu tinha alguém, provavelmente era difícil pra ele estar longe para proteger outra garota, ainda que ela fosse deusa.

– Vai fazer quatro anos – Shiryu disse, sem graça, mas incapaz de ignorar a pergunta de Saori. Costumava ser bem reservado e não falava muito sobre o relacionamento. Se fosse Seiya perguntando, provavelmente daria um fora nele, mas era Athena quem queria saber...

– Ah, que fofura! – exclamou Saori, pensando em como seria amar alguém, envolver-se nesse amor, dividir a vida com essa pessoa. Até então não pensava muito nisso, mas desde a chegada dos rapazes sentia algo diferente movendo-se dentro de si. E durante a batalha no Santuário, quando Seiya estava ali, disposto a tudo para protegê-la, ela tinha se sentido tão... amada.

– É – afirmou Shiryu, um tanto envergonhado. Era estranho falar sobre isso com Saori, mas já que tinham começado, ele até que estava gostando. – Fofura é uma palavra que se aplica a Shunrei.

– E como vocês se conheceram? – ela continuou.

– Assim que eu cheguei em Rozan para treinar, ou seja, ainda na infância. Ela é a filha adotiva do meu Mestre. E nós nos... apaixonamos... Foi inevitável.

– Deve ser bom amar alguém assim... – murmurou Saori, sonhadora.

– Torna a vida mais leve – Shiryu disse, sorrindo. – A presença amorosa dela diminuiu muito o sofrimento que enfrentei no treino, as noites em claro, as dores físicas e psicológicas, o medo de não conseguir terminar... Ela estava sempre ali, do meu lado...

– E agora você está aqui... longe dela... para me proteger – constatou Saori com tristeza. Shiryu, porém, permanecia sorrindo.

– Estou cumprindo a missão para a qual fui destinado – ele disse, sem hesitar. – Não se preocupe, não é um fardo. Assim que puder, volto lá para ver minha Shunrei.

– Não quer que eu mande buscá-la? – sugeriu Saori, emocionada com a postura dele.

Shiryu surpreendeu-se com a oferta repentina.

– Trazer a Shunrei pra cá?

– É. Você quer? Sei lá, ela podia passar uns tempos aqui conosco. Eu ia gostar de conhecê-la.

A primeira intenção de Shiryu foi dizer "não". Logo imaginou Seiya zoando, perturbando e constrangendo a namorada, mas logo voltou atrás. Shunrei nunca tinha saído de Rozan e, até onde ele podia lembrar, sempre se dedicou aos trabalhos domésticos ininterruptamente. Talvez fosse bom para ela ter uns dias de folga, passear um pouco, conhecer um lugar novo. Nunca pôde proporcionar isso a ela e agora a chance estava na mão. Por que negar?

– Bom, se não for um incômodo – ele disse. – Eu gostaria, sim.

– Vou mandar Tatsumi providenciar tudo! – respondeu Saori e saiu saltitando. Ia ser bom dar esse presente a Shiryu e também queria muito ter uma companhia feminina em casa. Ficou pensando se descobriria coisas em comum com ela e se seriam boas amigas. Depois que os rapazes chegaram, ela já não se sentia mais sozinha, mas seria bom ter uma amiga também. Sorriu ao pensar nisso. A doçura de Shun, Shiryu e suas palavras sábias, a inteligência sóbria de Hyoga e todas as adoráveis trapalhadas de Seiya... Era infinitamente melhor viver na mansão com a presença deles e ela já não conseguia mais se imaginar vivendo sem isso.

Continua...

* * *

_Ei, pessoas! Eu não resisti! Senti uma necessidade louca de escrever essa fic. Era para ser uma oneshot, apenas incluindo Shunrei e pronto, mas as ideias vieram aos montes e ela vai ser loooonga. *_* Adoro! A princípio devo focar em ShiShu, SeiSao, mas nunca se sabe..._

_Corri para postar hoje porque É O ANIVERSÁRIO DO SHIZÃO! AUNNN! *_* Viva ele! *_*_

_Agradecimentos muito especiais pra minha amiga Saphira, que foi beta-reader dessa história por acaso, que me incentivou a escrevê-la, que compreende meus surtos psicóticos... Valeu meeeeeeesmo, fofi! ._

_É isso! _

_Até o próximo capítulo!_

_Chii_


	2. Chapter 2

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada. Eu não ganho um centavo com minhas fics, mas me divirto pra caramba!**

**AVISO: Spoilers! Muitos spoilers do filme "A Lenda do Santuário". **Se você ainda não assistiu e não quer saber o que acontece lá, **NÃO LEIA ESSA FIC**. Estão avisados. Depois não venham reclamar.

Outra coisa: não fiz a fic para discutir com quem gostou ou não gostou do filme, não é da minha conta, não me interessa, não quero saber. Mimimi contra ou a favor provavelmente será solenemente ignorado.

**DE MÃOS DADAS**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Capítulo II**

– Seja bem-vinda, Shunrei – Saori disse, cumprimentando alegremente a moça chinesa que acabara de sair do Bentley prata estacionado na entrada de veículos da mansão Kido.

A namorada de Shiryu usava uma calça jeans clara, camisa branca e um casaquinho verde de tricô com pequenas flores aplicadas na gola e nos punhos. O cabelo preto estava arrumado num coque frouxo, com algumas mechas caindo sobre os ombros. Tinha a pele muito alva, traços delicados e grandes olhos negros, que agora examinavam Saori com um misto de enlevo e assombro.

– Muito obrigada, senhorita Kido – Shunrei agradeceu, com uma mesura. Saori observou que ela falava um japonês correto onde se notava apenas um leve sotaque diferente. – É um prazer conhecê-la.

"Então ela é a deusa?", pensava Shunrei, ainda olhando para a garota a sua frente. Tinha o cabelo curto, num tom de lilás, e usava uma roupa bem simples: bata branca e calça preta. "Ela parece uma garota comum, exceto por essa casa, o carro, o avião... e o fato de ser uma deusa."

– Igualmente – Saori disse.

Enquanto as duas se conheciam, Tatsumi apressou-se em pegar a mala e a bolsa de Shunrei no carro.

– Melhor entrarmos logo – disse o mordomo, abrindo a porta para elas. – Está esfriando rápido.

– Sim, é verdade – concordou Saori, e conduziu Shunrei até a sala, onde se acomodaram no sofá. O mordomo começou a subir a escada, levando os pertences da visitante. – Tatsumi, aproveite e vá chamar o Shiryu, por favor.

– Sim, senhorita – ele respondeu e continuou a subir.

Saori percebeu que o olhar de Shunrei iluminou-se ao ouvir o nome dele.

– Queria que fosse uma surpresa – ela explicou –, então não avisei a ele a que horas você chegaria. Como foi a viagem?

– Ah, foi boa! – respondeu Shunrei, empolgada. – Eu nunca tinha entrado num avião e fiquei com um pouco de medo, mas deu tudo certo. E também nunca tinha saído de Rozan, então é tudo novo e diferente! Acho que essa sala é do tamanho da nossa casa!

– Por anos eu achei que ela era grande demais – Saori disse. – Agora, com os rapazes aqui, acho que tem o tamanho certo. É bem melhor agora.

– Posso imaginar – disse Shunrei. Pelo que Shiryu contara, Saori era uma garota solitária e seu mundo se restringia à mansão e à escola, onde não era muito popular. Sua timidez era geralmente confundida com arrogância e isso afastava os colegas.

– Tivemos um pequeno problema – explicou Saori, lembrando-se do ataque de Aiolia –, então uma parte dela está em reforma, mas logo tudo voltará a ser como antes.

– Shunrei! – exclamou Shiryu, descendo as escadas apressadamente. Usava um conjunto esportivo azul claro, estava suado e com os cabelos molhados. Há horas estava na academia da mansão tentando driblar a ansiedade que sentia desde que Saori dissera que o avião tinha decolado rumo a Rozan. Quis saber quando Shunrei chegaria, mas Saori respondeu com um vago "hoje ou amanhã".

Os dois abraçaram-se calorosamente, depois se olharam com ternura. Por timidez e discrição, evitaram trocar um beijo, embora ansiassem por isso.

– Eu não entendi nada quando chegou um rapaz lá em Rozan – Shunrei disse, ainda abraçada a Shiryu. – Ele disse que a senhorita Kido mandou me buscar, que você queria me ver, e é claro que não pensei duas vezes.

– Estou muito feliz por tê-la aqui – ele disse. – Mas e quanto ao Mestre? O que ele achou?

– Ele praticamente me mandou vir! – Shunrei disse. – Disse que eu seria muito boba se não aceitasse a "carona". Então falei com a dona Mei-Ling, você sabe, ela mora lá perto de nós e vai ficar cuidando dele enquanto eu estiver aqui. Não se preocupe.

– Acho que ele também queria que você tivesse uns dias de férias do trabalho doméstico – Shiryu disse, rindo. Era a cara do Mestre fazer isso. Desde o começo ele apoiara e incentivara o relacionamento. "Talvez até mesmo antes de percebermos o que sentíamos", pensou. "Eu temia não saber lidar com isso, conciliar o treinamento com o namoro, mas ele sempre disse que era possível."

– Pois é! – concordou Shunrei. – Acho que foi isso.

Os dois voltaram-se para Saori.

– Obrigado, Saori – Shiryu agradeceu.

– Não há de quê – Saori disse. – Quero que se sinta à vontade, Shunrei. Como se estivesse na sua casa, exceto pela parte do serviço doméstico, que é claro que você não precisará fazer.

Os três riram juntos e então Saori quis saber como era a vida deles lá em Rozan. Já tinha lido sobre a região, sabia que se tratava de uma atração turística importante na China, especialmente pela cachoeira e pelos Cinco Picos Antigos, e ficava lotada de visitantes no verão. Mas também estava ciente de que a casa onde Shunrei e Shiryu viviam ficava numa área afastada da cidade, bem no topo de uma das montanhas.

Eles contaram que levavam uma vida simples. Shunrei cuidava da casa e de uma pequena horta, enquanto Shiryu dedicava-se apenas ao treinamento. Nos raríssimos dias de folga dele, costumavam ficar na cachoeira ou desciam até a cidade.

Saori perguntou sobre a escola e ficou sabendo que Shunrei nunca tinha frequentado uma. Tudo que aprendera foi com o Mestre e com Shiryu. Falava japonês bem graças a ele e também sabia um pouco de grego(1) porque acompanhou as aulas que o Mestre deu a Shiryu. Absorveu tudo que podia dos dois e dos livros que lia prazerosamente.

– Mandei preparar um quarto de hóspede para você – disse Saori, pensando que Shunrei deveria estar cansada da viagem e talvez quisesse descansar um pouco antes do jantar. Também achou que seria bom deixar os dois a sós um pouquinho. Ela teria mais tempo para conversar com Shunrei depois. – Embora tenha ficado pensando se devia – continuou. – Se você quiser, pode ficar no quarto do Shiryu.

Shiryu e Shunrei entreolharam-se um tanto envergonhados.

– Eu acho que é melhor ela ficar no quarto comigo – Shiryu disse, e completou: – Se não for um incômodo.

– Não, incômodo nenhum – Saori disse, confirmando o que esperava. – Vou falar com Tatsumi agora mesmo. Ele mandará arrumar tudo e levará as coisas de Shunrei para o seu quarto.

Assim que Saori saiu para falar com o mordomo, Shiryu e Shunrei acharam que finalmente era a hora do beijo pelo qual ansiavam. Quando já estavam com as faces muito próximas, os lábios quase se unindo, Seiya apareceu na sala. Parecia vir da cozinha, o que não era novidade já que estava sempre com fome. Mentalmente, Shiryu rezou para que ele se comportasse e não provocasse constrangimento a Shunrei.

– Peguei vocês no flagra, hein? – Seiya gritou, apontando os dois com o indicador. – Então essa é a Shunrei? – perguntou, aproximando-se alegremente.

– É, Seiya, essa é a Shunrei – Shiryu disse, vermelho de raiva e vergonha, e ainda rezando para que ele não falasse mais nenhuma besteira, mesmo sabendo que isso era bastante improvável.

– E não é que ela é bonita? – Seiya continuou. – Vocês formam um belo par.

– É – concordou Shiryu e, para alegria dele, Shun e Hyoga também apareceram. Com a presença deles, talvez o constrangimento fosse menor. Apresentou-lhes a namorada e os cinco ficaram na sala conversando um pouco. Felizmente, Shun e Hyoga tinham outros assuntos, deixando Seiya no vácuo sempre que ele tentava começar a falar alguma bobagem.

Logo Tatsumi apareceu na sala e anunciou formalmente que o jantar seria servido em meia hora.

– Essa mania dele de anunciar as refeições é bem louca – Seiya disse.

– Acho melhor a gente subir e tomar um banho antes – Shiryu disse a Shunrei. Ela concordou. Estava sentindo-se um pouco cansada da viagem e achava que um banho lhe faria recuperar a energia.

– Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum – Seiya exclamou maliciosamente, deixando os dois vermelhíssimos. – Vão tomar banho juntos!?

O casal não respondeu.

– Deixa os dois em paz, Seiya – murmurou Hyoga, cutucando o amigo.

– Acho que você também devia ir tomar um banho – disse Shun.

Seiya levantou os braços e cheirou as axilas.

– Ainda não tá fedendo – constatou. – Banho só quando o desodorante vencer!

– Ai, Seiya, você é bem porquinho... – Shun disse.

– Nada disso. Eu só não gosto de desperdício. Pra quê banho se ainda não tô cheirando mal?

– Tá, Seiya, não vou tentar entender sua lógica – Shun disse.

– É o melhor que você faz – concordou Hyoga, encerrando o assunto.

-ss-ss-

Antes do banho na mansão, Shiryu e Shunrei finalmente trocaram o beijo que fora interrompido na sala. Foi um beijo intenso e febril, que deixou os dois afogueados e ansiando por mais. O abrigo esportivo de Shiryu deixava ver claramente como o corpo dele a desejava, e ela sentia o mesmo, embora não fosse tão evidente.

– Mais tarde... – ele murmurou, ainda com os lábios muito próximos dos dela. – Não podemos nos atrasar para o jantar.

– Sim – ela concordou com um suspiro, e deixou que ele entrasse primeiro no banho a fim de que tivesse mais tempo para se recompor.

Enquanto ele se banhava, ela arrumou suas roupas na parte do armário que ele deixou vazia e separou a que usaria no jantar. Ficou pensando que não fazia tanto tempo que estavam separados, pouco mais de duas semanas, mas parecia uma eternidade. "Como vai ser quando eu voltar pra casa e ele ficar aqui por sei lá quanto dias ou semanas?", indagou-se mentalmente. "As coisas vão ficar difíceis para nós dois..."

Deixou os pensamentos de lado quando ele saiu do banheiro, perfumado, penteado e usando uma calça cáqui e uma camisa polo preta. Shunrei observou que eram peças novas e que ele estava bem bonito nelas. Em Rozan, quando não usava as malhas de treino, costumava usar trajes tradicionais chineses e era raro usar algo diferente. Trocaram um beijo rápido.

– Como pode ser tão lindo? – Shunrei falou graciosamente antes de entrar no banheiro, deixando Shiryu encabulado.

Ele sentou-se na poltrona para esperá-la e lembrou-se do dia em que retornou ao Japão, depois de quase dez anos na China(2). Ele e os outros cavaleiros de bronze combinaram com Tatsumi de esperar que ele explicasse a Saori toda a história sobre Athena e os cavaleiros antes de serem oficialmente apresentados a ela. Ate lá, deveriam ficar hospedados num hotel. Depois, a depender de como as coisas se encaminhassem, poderiam ir para a mansão Kido.

_Duas semanas atrás..._

_Antes de desembarcar em Tóquio, Shiryu tocou o emblema do Dragão gravado na chapa de identificação pendurada em seu pescoço. Ela continha sua preciosa armadura e era a prova de que superara os anos de treinamento. Tê-la significava também que era preciso retornar ao Japão para cumprir sua missão. _

_Nasceu em Tóquio(3) e viveu lá até os oito anos, num orfanato, quando foi enviado para a China a fim de ser treinado. Durante o tempo no orfanato, saiu poucas vezes de lá, portanto não havia muito o que lembrar da cidade. E agora, depois de pôr os pés no Japão de novo, percebeu que se sentia mais chinês que japonês. _

_Depois de fazer o check-in no hotel, resolveu dar uma volta pelos arredores. Decidiu comprar algumas roupas novas, pois as poucas que tinha já estavam bem surradas. Não precisava de muita coisa em Rozan e nem se preocupava com isso, pois sua vida basicamente se resumia a treinar. Agora, entretanto, as coisas seriam um pouco diferentes e ele não queria parecer mal vestido._

_Passou por uma loja onde viu uma jaqueta verde de estilo militar. Achou que combinaria com sua chapa de identificação, por isso comprou-a e vestiu-a imediatamente. Comprou também algumas camisas, umas calças e um par de tênis. Pediu à vendedora que lhe mostrasse também algumas peças femininas e escolheu dois vestidos para levar para Shunrei quando voltasse para casa: um branco com listras azuis, curto, sem mangas e de gola careca; o outro branco, longo, de alças, estampado com flores e folhagens. A vendedora disse que ele estava antenado por ter escolhido o estilo "navy"(4) e acrescentou que os florais também estavam "super hiper na moda". Ele sorriu e pensou que não fazia a menor ideia do que estava na moda ou não, só achou que os vestidos ficariam bonitos na namorada. _

_Na volta para o hotel, parou em frente a uma joalheria e decidiu comprar mais um presente para Shunrei. Depois de tanto tempo de namoro, achou que era hora de dar a ela algo que fosse durar para sempre. Escolheu uma correntinha de ouro e um pingente redondo com uma flor de lótus em baixo relevo. "Custa uma pequena fortuna, mas tudo bem", pensou. "Vale a pena desfalcar um pouco a poupança." Era econômico, tinha guardado quase todo o soldo que era depositado numa conta desde o começo do treinamento. Não ia fazer falta e Shunrei amaria o presente._

_Ficou no hotel mais alguns dias, até Tatsumi avisar que ia contar toda a verdade a Saori. Por insistência de Seiya, ele e os outros passaram a monitorá-la em segredo, o que foi crucial para retaliar o ataque na ponte. As coisas não tinham sido exatamente como planejaram, mas felizmente a deusa não ficou ferida e, depois da confusão, eles puderam ir para a mansão Kido. _

_Enquanto os quatro cavaleiros levavam suas coisas para lá e eram acomodados, Saori permaneceu recolhida em seu quarto. À noite, quando foi servido o jantar, ela recusou-se a comer. Os rapazes, no entanto, não deixaram passar a refeição. A ação durante a tarde deixou todos famintos e também foi uma boa ocasião para conversarem um pouco. _

_– __Você não mudou nada – Shiryu disse a Shun._

_– __Não mesmo – ele concordou. – Já você está bem diferente. Deixou o cabelo crescer bastante._

_– __Eu gosto desse estilo. _

_– __Ficou bom! Combina com você._

_– __É muito cabelo! – exclamou Seiya. – Pra quê tanto? Isso deve esquentar pra caramba. _

_– __Que bom que deu tudo certo, né? – Shiryu disse, ignorando Seiya. – Conseguimos nossas armaduras apesar de tudo._

_– __Sim – Shun respondeu. – Confesso que por muitas vezes tive receio de não conseguir. Sei lá... Às vezes penso que não fui feito pra isso... _

_– __Acho que essa foi uma dúvida que passou pela cabeça de cada um de nós – manifestou-se Hyoga._

_– __Ah, eu não! – exclamou Seiya. – Eu sempre soube que eu ia conseguir!_

_– __Que bom pra você – Hyoga disse, perguntando-se se Seiya era assim confiante mesmo ou se não tinha a exata noção da responsabilidade que aquela armadura representava. _

_– __E aquela moto, hein, Hyoga? – Seiya indagou. – Chegou todo metido, montado na motoca... Vai, conta, você achou ela dando sopa lá na ponte e se apoderou, né? _

_– __Não – ele respondeu. – Ela é minha. Fiz uma gracinha com o soldo. Não gastava muito lá na Sibéria. _

_"__Eu também fiz", pensou Shiryu lembrando-se das compras e da joia, mas não falou nada. _

_– __Cheguei a Tóquio há algumas semanas – o russo continuou –, tirei a habilitação e comprei aquela belezinha. _

_– __Poxa... também quero uma motoca "style" – grunhiu Seiya._

_– __Espera até você fazer dezoito anos! – Hyoga disse._

_Seiya deu um grunhido esquisito e murmurou entre dentes:_

_– __Ainda vai demorar... nem fiz dezessete..._

-ss-ss-

"Dezoito anos", Shiryu repetiu mentalmente, ainda lembrando-se daquele dia. Tatsumi surtou porque Saori continuava se recusando a sair do quarto. Quando ela finalmente saiu, veio o ataque de Aiolia, seguido pela flechada que atingiu Saori em cheio e desencadeou a batalha no Santuário.

"Falta menos de um mês para o meu aniversário de dezoito anos", continuou pensando. Sentia-se feliz por ter conseguido a armadura, pela vitória no Santuário, por ter Shunrei por perto. Só não sabia muito bem o que esperar do futuro. Alguma ameaça estava à espreita? Haveria mais batalhas? Pensou que gostaria de conversar com o mestre sobre isso, mas esqueceu do assunto assim que Shunrei saiu do banheiro usando um _qipao(5) _curto de seda azul, estampado com flores de lótus brancas. Sob ele, usava uma lingerie de renda da mesma cor das flores. Sabia o que aconteceria quando voltassem ao quarto depois do jantar e queria estar bonita quando tirasse o vestido.

– Está linda – ele disse, olhando-a embevecido. Depois pegou a sacolinha da joalheria na cômoda e ofereceu-a a Shunrei. – Comprei pra você assim que cheguei.

Shunrei desamarrou a fita que fechava a sacolinha e tirou dela uma caixinha preta aveludada. Abriu-a.

– Ah, meu Deus! Que coisa mais linda! – ela exclamou, olhando para a corrente. – Eu amei! Amei demais!

Shiryu sorriu satisfeito e ajudou-a a colocar o presente.

– Vou trocar de roupa – ela disse. – Com essa gola alta a corrente fica escondida.

– Também comprei isso pra você – ele falou, entregando a ela a sacola com os vestidos.

– Outro presente! – ela disse, abraçando Shiryu. – Você está me acostumando mal...

Continua...

-ss-ss-

(1) Não dou a mínima para as letrinhas "alienígenas" que apareceram durante o filme. Pra mim, o Santuário continua sendo grego, embora esteja em alguma dimensão paralela.

(2) O filme não deixa claro quanto tempo durou o treinamento, então considerei que foram cerca de dez anos.

(3) Sim, Shiryu É JAPONÊS. Veja a Enciclopédia oficial, está lá. Não dá pra saber se ele nasceu na cidade de Tóquio, mas eu suponho que sim.

(4) Estilo marinheiro.

(5) Vestido típico chinês.

-ss-ss-

_Hey, pessoas!_

_Eu tô a-man-do escrever essa fic, gente! Tem sido lindo e desafiador!_

_Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando!_

_Até mais!_

_Chii_


	3. Chapter 3

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada. Eu não ganho um centavo com minhas fics, mas me divirto pra caramba!**

**AVISO: Spoilers! Muitos spoilers do filme "A Lenda do Santuário". **Se você ainda não assistiu e não quer saber o que acontece lá, **NÃO LEIA ESSA FIC**. Estão avisados. Depois não venham reclamar.

Outra coisa: não fiz a fic para discutir com quem gostou ou não gostou do filme, não é da minha conta, não me interessa, não quero saber. Mimimi contra ou a favor provavelmente será solenemente ignorado.

**DE MÃOS DADAS**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Capítulo III**

Shunrei e Shiryu desceram juntos para a sala de jantar da mansão, onde os demais cavaleiros de bronze já esperavam. Para combinar com o colar que acabara de ganhar do namorado, ela escolheu usar o vestido listrado, deixando o florido para outra ocasião.

– Ah, vocês já vieram – Seiya disse ao vê-los, parecendo desapontado.

Shiryu inspirou, preparando-se para o que o amigo provavelmente diria a seguir.

– Pô, nem deu tempo de uma rapidi... – Seiya tentou completar, mas foi interrompido por uma cotovelada de Hyoga.

O Dragão só soltou o ar quando olhou para Shunrei e percebeu que ela não tinha entendido o que Seiya pretendia dizer.

– A senhorita Saori também já deve estar vindo – disse o jovem russo.

Como se adivinhasse, a deusa chegou e cumprimentou-os. Depois, voltou-se para Shunrei.

– Espero que goste dessas pequenas férias – disse a deusa sorrindo e sentou-se à mesa.

– Tenho certeza que sim – Shunrei respondeu e a seguir todos também se sentaram e os empregados começaram a servir o jantar.

O tempo todo Shunrei se policiava para não cometer nenhuma gafe em seu primeiro dia naquela casa tão elegante. Observadora, também analisava discretamente as pessoas à mesa. Achou que Saori parecia feliz com a presença de todos. Pelo que Shiryu lhe contou, ela costumava ser uma garota solitária.

Shun, o rapaz de cabelos verdes e feições delicadas, pareceu-lhe uma boa pessoa. Tinha um olhar gentil e pacífico, mas estava claramente incomodado com alguma coisa.

Já Seiya estava focado na comida e quase sempre enchia demais a boca. Tinha feito aquele comentário indiscreto quando ela e Shiryu desceram para o jantar. Shunrei quase riu na hora, mas preferiu fingir-se de desentendida. "Rapidinha, hein?", pensou. "Não é bem o que eu pretendo..."

Hyoga, o belo cavaleiro russo. Shunrei notou que havia certa melancolia nele, uma tristeza que ele tentava esconder debaixo daquele semblante frio, mas que estava tão clara...

Também havia o mordomo, que rondava a mesa, sempre se certificando de que tudo corria bem. Parecia nutrir um grande carinho por Saori e, de certa forma, lembrava-lhe o Mestre.

E Shiryu... Shunrei não pôde evitar analisá-lo também, pois queria ver como ele se comportava com outras pessoas, já que eram sempre somente os dois e o Mestre. A postura dele com Saori era de respeito e admiração. Quando ele disse que viria para a mansão Kido proteger a deusa, ela sentiu um pouco de ciúme. Agora via que não existia razão para isso. Com os rapazes Shiryu parecia ter formado um laço de amizade muito forte, apesar do pouco tempo que tinha se passado desde o reencontro dos... cinco. "Mas onde está o outro?", ela se perguntou.

Shiryu estava tenso no começo da refeição, mas agora parecia feliz e despreocupado. De vez em quando trocava com Shunrei olhares carinhosos e discretos. Mesmo depois do jantar, todos permaneceram à mesa, conversando um pouco. Somente um pouco mais tarde é que os dois retiraram-se e foram dar uma volta do lado de fora, apesar de estar um pouco frio.

– Foi tanta saudade, preocupação e oração... – Shunrei disse quando pararam na ponte sobre o lago, encostando a cabeça no peito de Shiryu. – Rezei muito por você.

– Eu sei, meu bem. Sinto muito por ter deixado você preocupada.

Ele pensou em dizer que era só o começo, mas resolveu não fazê-lo.

– Tudo bem – ela disse. – Conta como foi lá no Santuário?

– Confesso que foi melhor do que eu esperava – começou Shiryu. Não se surpreendeu com o interesse dela. Shunrei sempre se interessou pelo treinamento, não seria diferente quanto à batalha de fato, e essa era uma das coisas que ele amava nela: interessar-se por seus assuntos. – Sinceramente, não achei que sairíamos vivos, mas aqui estamos.

– Pois eu sempre acreditei que sairiam. Sempre.

Shiryu sorriu. Ela era uma otimista nata. Ele, ao contrário, quase sempre tendia ao pessimismo.

– O que você quer saber sobre a batalha? – ele perguntou.

– Tudo! Comece bem do comecinho.

Shiryu partiu do ataque a Saori na ponte, descrevendo a ação em detalhes.

– E aposto como destruíram a tal ponte... – riu Shunrei quando ele terminou. Sabia do que os cavaleiros eram capazes, tinha visto Shiryu reverter o fluxo da grande cachoeira.

– Quase... – ele confessou, envergonhado. – Digamos que destruímos alguns carros... mas não foi culpa nossa.

Shunrei riu. Shiryu prosseguiu falando sobre a intervenção de Aiolia, o ataque de Tremy e a partida para o Santuário.

– Lembra-se do senhor Mu? – ele perguntou a certa altura.

– Claro. Aquele amigo do Mestre.

– Então, o senhor Mu estava lá, guardando a casa de Áries. Ele também é um cavaleiro de Ouro.

– Então era isso. Sempre achei que ele e o Mestre tinham algum segredo.

Shiryu continuou descrevendo a subida pelas Doze Casas Zodiacais até chegar à Casa de Câncer.

– Shunrei, foi surreal – ele disse, enfatizando a última palavra. – No sentido bem ruim da coisa.

– Por quê?

– O cavaleiro era bizarro. Visual bizarro, dancinhas e musiquinhas bizarras. Além de ele ser um imbecil, claro. Eu fiquei para lutar com ele e os outros seguiram adiante. Então, ele me mandou para um lugar que supostamente era o mundo dos mortos e nós lutamos lá. Foi estranho... Até agora não sei bem se aquele lugar terrível era real ou não. Só sei que durante a luta a armadura o abandonou e eu tive que ver o sujeito de cuecas...

Shunrei deu uma risada envergonhada.

– Sério? Que coisa mais... tensa.

– Você sabe, eu não lutaria com uma pessoa desarmada estando de armadura...

– Então você arrancou a sua! – ela completou, ainda rindo.

– É... Isso mesmo.

– Espero que não tenha ficado de cuecas também!

– Claro que não, né?

– Eu acho lindo quando você arranca a armadura – ela confessou. Viu Shiryu fazer isso várias vezes em Rozan, enquanto ele treinava um meio para livrar-se do apetrecho bem rápido.

– Eu sei... – ele admitiu envergonhado, mas jamais admitiria que só gostava de "ensaiar" isso quando sabia que ela estava olhando.

Ele continuou descrevendo os fatos que vivenciou no Santuário até o desfecho, quando aquilo que Seiya chamou de "Sagazilla" foi derrotado.

– Eu nunca duvidei que vocês voltariam vitoriosos – ela reafirmou, aninhando-se nos braços dele. – Mas e agora?

– Agora? – ele indagou, sem saber exatamente do que ela estava falando.

– É...como vão ficar as coisas? Você vai precisar ficar aqui por muito tempo? Precisa voltar ao Santuário com frequência? Tem tarefas a cumprir lá?

– Foi para isso que eles me mandaram para a China, me treinaram, e me pagam... Você sabe, proteger a deusa é a minha missão.

– Entendo... – ela disse, com o semblante sério. – Eu sabia que você partiria quando o treinamento acabasse, já esperava por isso. Só achei que estava preparada, mas me enganei. Eu não estou...

– Ei, isso não muda nada entre nós – Shiryu disse, depositando um beijo na cabeça de Shunrei. – Irei pra casa sempre que puder.

– Não duvido disso, Shiryu. Mas o tempo e a distância, sabe? Acho que eles podem acabar nos afastando.

– O que eu sinto por você não vai mudar por conta da distância.

– Pode ser – ela falou e, arrependida de ter tocado no assunto, procurou assumir um tom divertido que amenizasse as coisas. – Mas estando aqui, você vai conhecer outras pessoas... E você sabe que é bonito, você tem consciência disso. Esse cabelão, a tatuagem, a pintinha no rosto, esse seu charme natural e inevitável... Tudo isso chama a atenção!

Shiryu sentiu-se embevecido. Adorava quando inflavam seu ego, ainda mais quando se tratava da mulher a quem ele amava, mas ao mesmo tempo não estava gostando muito do rumo dessa conversa.

– Você precisa confiar em mim – ele disse, muito sério.

– Eu confio, meu amor. Tá, não vamos falar mais disso. Quero aproveitar esse tempo com você... Estava com tanta, tanta saudade.

Ele a apertou firmemente contra seu corpo. Também sentia muita saudade dela, da companhia agradável, do carinho, da cumplicidade que sempre encontrava nela e, claro, dos momentos em que faziam amor.

– Vamos subir? – sugeriu ele, sentindo a tensão sexual que novamente se avolumava.

– Sim... – Shunrei concordou, e o acompanhou até o quarto.

-ss-ss-

_Rozan. Dois anos atrás..._

–_Acho que é hora de tocarmos nesse assunto..._ – _um Shiryu extremamente constrangido começou a falar. – Por diversas ocasiões estivemos muito perto de... você sabe, de fazermos amor..._

_– __É, eu sei... – Shunrei respondeu, ruborizando._

_Estavam profundamente envergonhados, mas não havia mais como ignorar isso._

–_Vai chegar a hora em que não vamos conseguir parar... _– _ele prosseguiu._

–_E temos que estar preparados – ela completou._

–_Sim. Temos de agir com responsabilidade. Não queremos um filho agora, certo? Somos muito, muito jovens. E eu preciso estar focado no treinamento. Não é a hora..._

–_Eu sei disso... eu... nós vamos nos cuidar..._

_Ele assentiu e nos dias seguintes coube a Shunrei tratar desse assunto, uma vez que Shiryu sempre estava preso às tarefas do treinamento. Ela desceu à cidade e procurou o posto de saúde, onde recebeu orientação e algumas embalagens de preservativo. Sentia-se totalmente pronta para fazer amor com Shiryu. Ansiava por isso, seu corpo pedia toda vez que encostava no dele e ela sabia que acontecia o mesmo com ele. Não havia mais por que adiar, ela pensava e planejava para que tudo acontecesse naquela noite. Quando chegou em casa, porém, descobriu que Shiryu sofrera um acidente no treinamento. Tinha sido uma queda feia e ele estava com cortes por todo o corpo e um braço que parecia quebrado. Apesar da teimosia dele, ela acabou convencendo-o a ir ao hospital, onde se confirmou a fratura. Shiryu voltou para casa com o braço engessado, mesmo assim não havia descanso, o treinamento não podia ser interrompido e todos os dias ele voltava para casa esgotado._

_– __Eu não sei se posso continuar – confessou ele depois de alguns dias, enquanto ela cuidava dos muitos ferimentos em vários estágios de cicatrização. O gesso no braço estava imundo._

_– __Você pode – ela disse. _– Só precisa de um tempo para se recuperar.

_– __Estou tão cansado... – ele murmurou. – Tão cansado..._

_– __Vai passar – ela disse, fazendo um carinho no rosto dele. – Fica quietinho, que vai passar. Eu vou fazer um chá relaxante e amanhã você vai se sentir bem melhor. _

_Ela voltou da cozinha com uma caneca de chá morno a qual Shiryu bebeu sem questionar. Ele adormeceu logo em seguida. _

_No dia seguinte, o Mestre perguntou por ele, já que devia ter acordado às cinco da manhã, mas continuava dormir quando apesar de passar das sete._

_– __Ele vai dormir mais algumas horas – Shunrei disse, travessa. – Eu cuidei disso. Ele precisa descansar, Mestre! Do jeito que está ele vai acabar morrendo!_

_– __Sua danadinha engenhosa..._ _– __riu o Mestre, mas logo retomou o tom sério._ –_ Dessa vez vou deixar passar. Quando ele acordar, diga que pode ficar de folga o restante do dia. Mas não vou tolerar que faça isso outra vez, Shunrei. Shiryu precisa enfrentar tudo. Faz parte do treinamento lutar mesmo estando ferido. Eu não faço isso por maldade. É para o bem dele, para que esteja preparado no futuro. Se Shiryu não puder aguentar isso, então não poderá ser um cavaleiro._

_– __Eu sei, eu sei – ela disse, sentindo-se envergonhada. – Mas agora não tem mais jeito, ele vai descansar._

_O Mestre assentiu e foi andando em seus passinhos lentos. Shunrei sabia para onde ele ia: sentar-se diante da cachoeira. _

_Quando Shiryu finalmente acordou, já passava do meio-dia. O chá que Shunrei tinha lhe dado era uma mistura de ervas levemente soníferas, mas ele estava tão exausto que apagou por muito mais tempo. Ao perceber que o sol já ia alto, Shiryu desesperou-se._

_– __Por que não me acordou? – ele questionou a Shunrei, irritado. – O Mestre vai arrancar minha pele!_

_–__Não vai, não – ela respondeu. – Já falei com ele. Você está de folga hoje. _

_– __Sério? – ele indagou, desconfiado. – Como conseguiu?_

_– __Dei meu jeito!_

-ss-ss-

Na mansão Kido, os dois subiram para o quarto e, mal trancaram a porta, entregaram-se à paixão. Shiryu tirou o vestido de Shunrei apressadamente, mas parou e sorriu ao ver a lingerie que ela usava.

– Você sabia... – ele murmurou de modo sensual e pousou uma das mãos sobre o seio parcialmente coberto pelo sutiã de renda.

– Eu esperava... – ela corrigiu, inclinando a cabeça para trás quando ele desnudou-lhe o seio e sugou.

Ele ergueu-a nos braços e carregou-a até a cama, deitando-a gentilmente e postando-se sobre ela. Tirou o outro seio do sutiã e dedicou-se um pouco a ele, enquanto Shunrei explorava o peito dele sob a camisa. Enquanto fazia isso, ela podia sentir o pênis dele pressionando a calça e roçando a coxa dela. Lembrou-se de como ficavam constrangidos quando isso acontecia no começo do namoro. Agora era absolutamente excitante perceber que ele a desejava e nessas horas seu próprio corpo respondia à altura, umidificando-se e preparando-se para recebê-lo. Levou a mão ao botão da calça dele e abriu, buscando livrá-lo do incômodo. Puxou para baixo a calça e a roupa íntima dele. Livre, o membro ereto apontava para ela. Pararam brevemente para que ele colocasse o preservativo. Enquanto ele fazia isso, ela o abraçava por trás e beijava o dragão nas costas dele. Quando ele estava pronto, ela virou-se e ficou de pé sobre a cama. Sentado, Shiryu puxou-a para si e beijou-a no ventre, ainda por cima da lingerie. Depois de tirar a peça, ele explorou a região, primeiro com os dedos, depois com a língua.

Shunrei ansiava por mais e, lentamente, posicionou-se sobre o membro dele, deixando-se preencher. Começou a mover-se para frente e para trás, enquanto as mãos dele seguravam firmemente suas nádegas.

Shiryu adorava quando ela fazia isso, adorava observar o movimento dela, o balanço suave dos seios, o jeito com que ela inclinava a cabeça para trás e deixava um gemido escapar pelos lábios abertos. Puxou-a um pouco mais para si, envolveu-a com os braços e deitou-se, trazendo-a consigo. Shunrei continuou movendo-se sobre ele, até o ápice do prazer. Então inverteram a posição e o Dragão moveu-se sobre ela, aumentando o ritmo, buscando o próprio clímax, que não demorou a chegar.

Shiryu saiu de cima dela e deitou-se ao lado, Shunrei pousou a cabeça sobre o peito dele e ficou ouvindo o coração ainda acelerado ir retomando o ritmo normal. Lembrou-se de quando ficaram assim pela primeira vez...

-ss-ss-

_Depois que o gesso do braço de Shiryu foi retirado, a rotina do casal foi voltando ao normal: treinamento duro para o aspirante a cavaleiro, tarefas domésticas para Shunrei, além de muitas fugidinhas para vê-lo treinar. _

_O Mestre tinha se tornado ainda mais rigoroso depois da travessura dela e Shiryu estava voltando para casa ainda mais esgotado e ferido que o de costume. Por conta disso, Shunrei começou a preparar banhos com ervas calmantes e cicatrizantes todas as noites a fim de que ele se recuperasse para o dia seguinte. _

_– __Você sempre cuidando de mim, sempre se antecipando – ele disse a ela, ainda de toalha, depois de sair de um dos banhos. Sentia-se realmente revigorado depois das ervas e dos cuidados dela. Mais que isso, sentia-se amado e esse sentimento sempre o comovia. Não tinha experimentado nada parecido com amor antes de chegar à China. Até o Mestre, que era rígido e exigente no treinamento, tratava-o com afeto quando estavam em casa, e por isso Shiryu passou a vê-lo como uma agradável figura paterna. E Shunrei, sempre tão doce, tão dedicada e amorosa, enchera a vida dele de luz já no dia em que se conheceram._

_– __Você merece – ela disse. – Não quero que sofra. Além do mais, o Mestre está exigindo mais de você por culpa minha, por causa daquele dia de folga forçado que eu consegui arrumar._

_– __Não é culpa sua – ele disse, sinceramente. _

_– __É um pouco, sim._

_– __Eu te amo tanto – ele falou, surpreendendo-a, pois até então não costumava verbalizar esse sentimento. Surpreendeu-a outra vez ao beijá-la mesmo ainda estando apenas de toalha._

_– __Eu também o amo – ela respondeu, retomando o fôlego depois do beijo. Depois, sussurrou lânguida: – Amo muito... e quero ser sua. Quero que seja hoje..._

_Entraram no quarto dela e trocaram carícias tímidas. Enquanto Shunrei despia-se devagar, Shiryu deleitava-se com a visão do corpo desnudo de sua amada. A toalha que cobria parcialmente o corpo dele era inútil para esconder sua reação à nudez dela e logo escorregou, deixando o aspirante a cavaleiro totalmente exposto. _

_Shunrei evitou olhar e tirou da gaveta do criado-mudo um envelope de preservativo. As maçãs do rosto muito coradas e a mão trêmula eram provas de seu embaraço e nervosismo, mas ela estava decidida a seguir adiante. Entregou a ele o envelope e notou que a mão dele também tremia um pouco. Envergonhada, olhou para o chão enquanto ele se preparava. Depois, sentaram-se na beirinha da cama, lado a lado, sem saber muito bem por onde continuar. _

_Shiryu trouxe-a mais para perto de si e beijou-a novamente. Fez com que ela deitasse e, gentilmente, seguiu acariciando-a, descobrindo cautelosamente o corpo dela e provocando arrepios a cada toque. Pouco a pouco iam se sentindo mais à vontade, ganhando confiança e firmeza no toque._

_As pernas de Shunrei afastaram-se. Ela estava pronta para recebê-lo e, cuidadosamente, ele avançou. Sentiu resistência a princípio, mas encontrou aprovação no rosto de Shunrei e seguiu adiante. Shunrei deu um gemido abafado. Havia a dor, mas também havia a emoção de estar com o homem a quem amava desde a infância. E ele era tudo que ela esperava: carinhoso, compreensivo, quase receoso no começo. _

_Procuraram movimentar-se juntos, ainda meio desajeitados, deixando o instinto e o amor guiarem seus movimentos até o fim._

_Os dois tentavam não fazer barulho, mas ainda que não pudesse ouvir nada do que estava acontecendo no quarto de Shunrei, o Mestre sabia. Ele sentia._

_– __Ah, o amor! – ele exclamou, sorrindo maroto, deitado em sua cama, lembrando-se de quando era jovem, e pensando que, talvez, Shiryu merecesse um treinamento mais leve no dia seguinte. _

_Continua..._

-ss-ss-

_Yeah!_

_Capítulo novo! Estou tão orgulhosa desse cap! *_* Espero que vocês gostem também! ;)_

_Obrigada a todos que acompanham essa e outras fics! ;)_

_Cheiro grande e até a próxima!_

_Chii_


	4. Chapter 4

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada. Eu não ganho um centavo com minhas fics, mas me divirto pra caramba!**

**AVISO: Spoilers do filme "A Lenda do Santuário".**

**DE MÃOS DADAS**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Capítulo IV**

Shunrei acordou quando a tímida luz do sol de outono invadiu o quarto através da porta de vidro que dava para a varanda. Ainda na cama, espreguiçou-se gostosamente, lembrando-se da noite anterior. Usava somente a camisa do pijama de Shiryu, que ainda dormia tranquilamente, os cabelos longos esparramando-se pelo lençol. Olhando-o amorosamente, pensou que tinha de prolongar ao máximo a alegria de estar com ele. Logo a semana de férias no Japão acabaria e ela voltaria sozinha para Rozan. Procurou não pensar mais nisso e levantou-se da cama. Teve vontade de descer até a cozinha e preparar um bom café da manhã para servi-lo no quarto, mas refreou-se pois não queria parecer uma visita enxerida. Aproveitou para tomar um bom banho e quando saiu, Shiryu já estava acordando.

– Bom dia, dorminhoco – ela cumprimentou alegremente, aproximando-se da cama e beijando-o na testa.

– Bom dia – ele respondeu com um sorriso terno. – Acho que dormi demais.

– Não é tão tarde... pouco mais de nove horas... E você devia estar realmente cansado.

– É, eu estava... Também vou tomar um banho e aí a gente desce pra tomar o café, certo?

Ela concordou e, enquanto ele se banhava, terminou de se arrumar, penteou os longos cabelos negros e fez um rabo de cavalo alto.

– A essa hora só deve faltar a gente – ele falou quando desciam para o café. – Geralmente acordamos a tempo de tomar café com a Saori. Ela sai cedo por causa da escola. Esse problema no Santuário aconteceu bem no começo do segundo período escolar e ela acabou perdendo algumas aulas.

– Não consigo imaginar como ela vai dar conta de tudo... escola, empresas, e agora o Santuário.

– Pelo que entendi, as empresas ficam a cargo de um conselho administrativo. Por enquanto, ela só é comunicada das decisões e dá o aval, com a ajuda do senhor Tatsumi. O mesmo deverá ser aplicado no Santuário. O senhor Mu agora é o Mestre e cabe a ele administrar o quotidiano do Santuário. Ela terá de ir com alguma frequência agora no início, pois o Santuário foi bastante prejudicado na batalha e muitas pessoas ficaram feridas, mas quando tudo estiver em ordem ela não precisará dedicar tanto tempo.

– Mesmo assim é uma responsabilidade muito grande para uma garota tão jovem.

– Com certeza, mas ela está cercada de pessoas para ajudá-la e protegê-la.

Depois do café, Shiryu levou Shunrei para um passeio pela cidade. Ele usava uma calça jeans clara, uma camisa preta e a jaqueta militar que comprara antes. A chapa da armadura e os óculos escuros de estilo aviador complementavam o visual. Shunrei também usava um jeans claro, com uma blusa de seda branca e um casaquinho rosa por cima.

O casal caminhou um pouco por um parque, conversando e eventualmente trocando um carinho discreto, até que o tempo começou a ficar ruim demais para permanecerem ao ar livre. Decidiram ir para um shopping onde aproveitaram para almoçar.

– O aniversário do Shun é daqui a dois dias – disse Shiryu, enquanto comiam. – Estamos pensando em fazer uma festinha como a que fizemos para a Saori. Só um bolinho para não passar em branco.

– Acho uma ótima ideia. Eu gostei dele de graça, sabe? Não só dele, dos outros também, mas sei lá, sinto que ele é uma pessoa muito boa.

– Ele é – concordou Shiryu. – Uma pessoa boa até demais para essa vida de cavaleiro.

– O que quer dizer?

– Que ele pode ter dificuldades no futuro por ser bondoso e não gostar de lutar... Mas vamos deixar isso pra lá. Não quero ficar muito preocupado com o futuro.

– Eu posso fazer o bolo do aniversário – ela sugeriu empolgada, deixando de lado as questões de cavaleiros. – Você sabe que meus bolos são muito bons!

– Tudo que você faz é muito bom!

– Isso me lembra que não estarei aqui no seu aniversário...

– Ainda falta um mês... Talvez eu consiga ir pra Rozan no dia.

– Seria maravilhoso se você conseguisse. Podia até levar o pessoal, o que acha? Eles iam gostar de conhecer Rozan.

– Um final de semana de folga na China... – disse ele, pensativo. Imaginou que seria divertido levar todo mundo pra lá, mas também pensou em como seria hospedar alguém como Saori, uma garota milionária e reencarnação da deusa, na casinha humilde onde morava com Shunrei e o mestre. – Vamos elaborar isso e ver se eles aceitam.

– Já vou começar a pensar nas coisas! – empolgou-se Shunrei. – Se der certo, quero estar preparada!

Depois do almoço, os dois passearam pelas lojas. Shunrei olhava tudo encantada. A grande oferta de produtos enchia-lhe os olhos, mas precisava pensar bem para escolher o que comprar com suas parcas economias.

– Você quer alguma coisa? – Shiryu perguntou, ao vê-la olhando as vitrines de uma loja de departamentos.

– Na verdade, eu queria umas coisas, sim... – ela respondeu com os olhinhos mais pidões que ele já tinha visto na vida.

– Umas coisas? – ele perguntou já rindo, enfatizando o "umas". – Ok, vamos lá. Desde que não seja um carro ou coisa de preço parecido, posso dar.

Shunrei não pôde evitar um gritinho de empolgação e agarrou o braço de Shiryu, arrastando-o para dentro da loja. Depois de rodarem pelas seções, ela escolheu um pijama novo para o mestre, "porque ele estava precisando muito, muito mesmo", um estojinho de costura para levar para dona Mei-Ling, "em agradecimento por ela ter ficado com o mestre para que eu pudesse vir pra cá" e dois conjuntos de lençol "porque já passou da hora de trocar os que temos".

– Não vai querer nada pra você mesma? – ele perguntou rindo, antes de irem para o caixa. Era típico de Shunrei pensar mais nos outros que em si mesma.

– Ah, não precisa – ela disse, não muito convincente. – Já ganhei a joia e os vestidos.

– Vamos, Rei, aproveite. Não teremos muitas oportunidades como essa.

– Já que você insiste... – ela disse. Acabou comprando um batom rosa claro, um perfume, algumas roupas e uma sapatilha.

– Parece que eu não devia ter incentivado – ele disse, em tom de brincadeira, quando finalmente se dirigiram ao caixa.

– Exagerei, né? Vou tirar umas coisas.

– Não, estou brincando. Fico feliz por proporcionar isso a você. Aliás, acho que devíamos comprar mais uma coisa... Agora que vamos ficar separados uma parte do tempo, vou comprar uns smartphones legais. Vai facilitar para nos falarmos pela internet. O que acha?

– Acho excelente!

– Depois das compras dos últimos dias, vou passar um bom tempo sem entrar em lojas... – ele disse e então foram escolher os telefones. Escolheram modelos iguais, exceto pela cor, que Shiryu escolheu cinza e Shunrei, rosa.

Quando finalmente terminaram as compras, os dois tomaram um táxi e voltaram para a mansão Kido, onde só se ouvia o barulho da obra na parte destruída pelo ataque de Aiolia. Nesse pouco tempo de convivência, Shiryu já conhecia os hábitos da maioria dos moradores. Saori devia ter acabado de chegar da escola e provavelmente estava no escritório, estudando ou resolvendo coisas das empresas com Tatsumi. Shun certamente estava lendo no quarto e Seiya devia estar dormindo. Somente Hyoga ainda era um mistério para ele.

O casal deixou as compras no quarto e desceu para o jardim de inverno, onde ficaram namorando um pouco, até serem interrompidos pela chegada do russo no meio de um beijo.

– Desculpa, não queria atrapalhar – disse o rapaz loiro, envergonhado pela interrupção. – Não sabia que estavam em casa. É que eu gosto de ficar um pouco aqui, pensando, lendo e nunca vem ninguém... Desculpa mesmo, gente.

– Tudo bem, Hyoga – Shiryu disse, também envergonhado. – Senta aí.

– Não, imagina... Não quero atrapalhar – ele disse, mas o casal insistiu e ele acabou cedendo.

– Eu estava mesmo me perguntando o que você fazia nas horas vagas – disse Shiryu. – Os outros eu meio que já consigo prever, mas você é um mistério.

Hyoga sorriu. Gostava quando lhe falavam disso que, na verdade, era um disfarce para sua timidez.

– Eu fico aqui ou corro pelo jardim, pensando na vida, no que aconteceu no Santuário, essas coisas...

– Já que falou no Santuário – falou Shiryu –, fico feliz que Saori tenha conseguido salvar o seu mestre(1).

– Eu também. Ia ser duro demais carregar essa culpa, ainda que eu só tenha feito o que fiz pela deusa...

– Não consigo imaginar o que você sentiu... Nem sei o que sentiria se tivesse que levantar o punho contra o meu mestre.

– E ele é bem velho, não é?

– Sim, ele é muito velho. É um homem incrível, por quem tenho muita admiração.

– Parece que, no final das contas, tivemos muita sorte com nossos mestres.

– Tivemos, sim...

_Dez anos atrás._

–_Shiryu, China. _

_O garoto de sete anos ouviu o anúncio com certa indiferença. Não importava para onde ia, o que contava é que treinaria para se tornar um homem forte. Há dois meses tinha sido selecionado pessoalmente pelo senhor Mitsumasa Kido para ingressar em um "programa especial" de sua Fundação que enviaria crianças para serem treinadas em artes marciais e "outras habilidades especiais" pelos próximos dez anos. Quem completasse o treinamento, faria parte de um grupo de soldados de elite que cumpriria uma missão "especial" de proteger alguém importante. A palavra "especial" aparecia tantas vezes nas informações sobre o programa que ele pensou que se conseguisse terminar deixaria de ser só mais um menino largado num orfanato para se tornar alguém "especial". _

_Conheceu as outras crianças selecionadas para o programa, cerca de duas dezenas, quando chegou à casa de transição onde todos receberam as primeiras informações e os primeiros treinamentos físicos. Dentre todos, aproximou-se mais de quatro: os dois irmãos Amamiya, o menino russo que se chamava Hyoga e Seiya. Formaram um grupo unido, dividiram o mesmo quarto, mas agora estavam prestes a se separarem. Depois do sorteio dos locais de treinamento, seguiriam imediatamente para o aeroporto e só se reencontrariam quando acabasse o treinamento. Se acabassem. _

_– __Seiya, Grécia – anunciaram no microfone. O pequeno Seiya só sabia que o país ficava muito longe e torceu para que fosse recebido por um mestre legal. Partiria feliz, queria muito realizar esse treinamento e voltar. Só lamentava ter de se separar de seus amigos._

_– __Hyoga, Sibéria – continuou o locutor. O garoto pensou que era uma sorte voltar ao seu país. Tinha vindo para o Japão dois anos antes, quando sua mãe pretendia levá-lo para conhecer o pai, o que nunca chegou a acontecer. O navio que os levava naufragou, arrastando sua mãe para o fundo do mar. Resgatado, o menino foi levado para um orfanato em Tóquio enquanto procuravam seu pai, mas ele não foi encontrado e Hyoga viveu lá até ser selecionado pelo senhor Kido. _

_– __Shun, Ilha da Rainha da Morte. _

_– __Que azar... – murmuraram para ele. – É o pior lugar de treinamento. _

_O garotinho não compreendia direito o que significava aquilo. Só sabia que se separaria do irmão e dos amigos, o que o entristecia. _

_– __Ele não vai para esse lugar! – gritou o irmão mais velho em tom agressivo. – Eu vou no lugar dele! _

_– __Ikki, não... – murmurou Shun fracamente. _

_– __Não pode trocar assim, garoto! – esbravejou Tatsumi, o fiel mordomo do senhor Kido, que coordenava o sorteio. – Você deve ir para o lugar sorteado._

_– __Eu vou no lugar dele e pronto! – Ikki continuou a gritar. – Que diferença faz pra vocês se vamos para um ou outro lugar? O importante não é concluir o treinamento? Pois então eu vou para essa ilha ao invés do meu irmão. Agora sorteiem o lugar dele! _

_– __Está bem – disse o senhor Kido, que até agora acompanhava tudo sem intervir. – Se é o que você quer, então você irá para a Ilha da Rainha da Morte. Agora sorteiem outro lugar para o garotinho._

_– __Shun... – começou o locutor, pegando uma das fichas. – Ilha de Andrômeda._

_Ikki suspirou aliviado. Pelo que tinha ouvido falar, não era um lugar tão ruim. Talvez Shun conseguisse sobreviver, talvez conseguisse voltar... Queria ir com ele, queria protegê-lo de tudo como fazia desde que tinham ficado órfãos, mas não podia... Só lhe restava torcer para que se reencontrassem. _

_O sorteio continuou até que todos os garotos tiveram seus locais definidos. Depois, seguiram em fila para o ônibus que os levaria para o aeroporto. _

_– __A gente ainda vai se ver – Seiya disse aos amigos, abraçando-os. – Tenho certeza. Vamos voltar pra cá depois do treinamento e aí não vamos nos separar nunca mais. _

_– __Nunca mais... – repetiu Shun baixinho, com os olhos marejados, pensando se, na verdade, eles não se veriam nunca mais. Estava prestes a se separar do irmão e dos melhores amigos, para ir a um lugar longe e desconhecido, conviver com pessoas estranhas, treinar habilidades que ele não sabia se conseguiria desenvolver, sem saber se sobreviveria para voltar._

_– __Você tem que ser forte, Shun – Ikki disse ao irmão, segurando o rostinho dele. _

_– __Eu sei... – respondeu o menino, em tom choroso._

_– __Seja forte! – reforçou Ikki. _

_– __Vamos terminar o treinamento – continuou Seiya. – É uma promessa._

_– __A gente ainda vai se ver – Shiryu disse. _

_– __Vamos cumprir a promessa! – disse Hyoga, e os cinco entraram no ônibus junto com os outros garotos, preparados para seguirem seus destinos._

-ss-ss-

– E você ainda teve um bônus – disse Hyoga, referindo-se a Shunrei. Shiryu olhou-a ternamente e assentiu com um gesto.

_–_ Na verdade, nós dois tivemos muita sorte – Shunrei disse. _–_ Qualquer garoto podia ter sido enviado para lá, mas o universo quis que fosse exatamente o Shiryu. Se ele tivesse ido para outro lugar, nunca teríamos nos conhecido.

_– _Acho que estava escrito _– _ele disse. _–_ Aconteceria de qualquer jeito, ainda que eu tivesse sido enviado, sei lá, para a Grécia, o destino faria com que nos encontrássemos em algum ponto de nossas vidas. Talvez demorasse, mas o resultado seria sempre o mesmo. O que está escrito, está escrito. Eu te amaria de qualquer jeito.

Shiryu era sempre muito reservado, especialmente quando estavam na presença de outras pessoas, por isso Shunrei surpreendeu-se ao saber que ele pensava assim e mais ainda por ele falar na presença de Hyoga.

_–_ Eu também te amaria de qualquer jeito, Shiryu – ela disse, sorrindo. – Mas que bom que nos encontramos logo, não é?

_–_ Sim. O destino colaborou.

Seiya passou por eles carregando uma caixa grande e algumas sacolas de compras.

– Ué? Vocês não estão fazendo nada? – ele perguntou. – Estão só de bobeira aí?

– Pois é – respondeu Hyoga, feliz por Seiya ter chegado porque novamente estava sentindo que atrapalhava o casal.

– Então vamos ali comigo?

– Ali aonde, Seiya? – Shiryu perguntou.

– Estou indo visitar o orfanato onde morei antes de ser selecionado pelo senhor Kido. Quero rever a Mino. Lembram que eu falei dela? Ela morou lá na mesma época que eu e agora trabalha cuidando das crianças. Até comprei um presente e uns lanches pra levar.

– Quer ir, Shunrei? – Shiryu perguntou, ao que ela respondeu afirmativamente.

– Bom, então eu vou também – disse Hyoga. – E acho que devíamos ver se Shun e Saori querem ir.

Os outros concordaram e Seiya largou as coisas que carregava para ir falar com Saori. Na verdade, ele já tinha pensado em convidá-la e desistiu porque achou que ela estaria ocupada demais para isso. Mas com o incentivo dos amigos resolveu tentar. Encontrou-a no escritório.

– Saori... desculpa incomodar...

– Oi, Seiya – ela cumprimentou alegremente. – Entra. Não está incomodando.

Ela tentava estudar um pouco, mas estava dispersa. Com tanta coisa acontecendo nos últimos dias, o pensamento facilmente viajava por outras direções.

– Eu tô indo visitar uma amiga no orfanato Filho das Estrelas. O pessoal vai comigo, então pensei em ver se você quer ir conosco. Não tem problema se não quiser, mas seria legal. Eu vou levar um lanche para as crianças, vai ser divertido. Sei lá, vai ser um passeio diferente. Mas tudo bem se você estiver ocupada e...

– Eu quero – ela respondeu, rindo. Seiya quase sempre se enrolava quando tinha que falar com ela. E, bom, ela gostava disso.

Como Shun também aceitou ir, precisaram resolver como, já que não caberia todo mundo em um carro só.

– Shiryu vai na minha moto com a Shunrei – sugeriu Hyoga – e o resto vai de carro com o Tatsumi.

– Mas eu não tenho habilitação – argumentou Shiryu.

– E daí? – perguntou Seiya. – Você vai atrás de um carro dos Kido, ninguém vai parar.

– Não está certo. Não vou fazer isso de jeito nenhum.

– Ai, você é um caso sério de "cabeça-durite crônica"... – resmungou Seiya.

– Não adianta, eu não vou pilotar sem habilitação. Ainda mais com a Shunrei na garupa. Não vai rolar.

– Tá, então eu vou de moto com o Hyoga – disse Shun, resolvendo a questão e já colocando o capacete. – Vocês vão no carro.

– Assim está bem – disse Shiryu, abrindo a porta do veículo para as moças.

-ss-ss-

– O que é isso? – Mino perguntou a Eiri, a outra funcionária do orfanato, quando viu um Bentley e uma moto estacionarem em frente ao orfanato.

– Eu não faço ideia – ela respondeu, olhando com curiosidade.

– Ah, é o Seiya! – Mino disse, reconhecendo-o assim que ele desceu do carro. Não tinha mudado nada, conservava a mesma cara infantil e os mesmos cabelos revoltos.

Desde a infância, Mino sentia um amor inocente por ele, que alimentou durante os dez anos de treinamento. Quando ele ligou dizendo que estava de volta e ia visitá-la, seu coração quase tinha saído pela boca. Tinha esperança de que ele viesse revê-la quando voltasse, mas agora que a hora finalmente chegou ela estava a ponto de ter um ataque cardíaco.

– Então é ele...? – Eiri perguntou. – Tenta não babar, Mino...

– Para, Eiri. Eu estou tentando. Juro.

– Não parece – murmurou a outra moça enquanto Seiya tirava uma caixa do porta-malas do carro.

Mino não tirava os olhos dele, enquanto Eiri encarava os dois rapazes que desciam da moto e o outro que desceu do carro acompanhado de duas garotas. Ela começou a descrever o que via:

– Um carinha de anjo de cabelo verde, um loiro com cara de artista de cinema, cheio de brincos e anéis, um cabeludo de jaqueta militar e duas mocinhas inocentes. Esse Seiya faz parte de uma banda pop?

– Ai, Eiri, não me faz rir numa hora dessas. Estou tentando parecer calma.

– É o que parece!

– E aí, Mino? – cumprimentou Seiya, reconhecendo-a. Ela também não tinha mudado quase nada. Os mesmos olhos grandes e expressivos, o mesmo sorriso largo e doce. Mino mantinha os cabelos na altura dos ombros e costumava amarrá-los por ser mais prático, mas hoje resolveu deixá-los soltos, rezando para permanecessem comportados. Na infância, costumava domar o volume fazendo marias-chiquinhas. Também passou um pouco de maquiagem e retirou o avental que costumava usar diariamente. A mudança não tinha passado despercebida pelas crianças e ela foi obrigada a falar que se arrumou porque teriam visita.

– Seiya... – ela disse, alargando ainda mais o sorriso. – É muito bom revê-lo!

– Você tá igualzinha! – ele disse, abraçando-a despreocupadamente.

– Você também – ela respondeu, envergonhada pelo inesperado abraço. Pensou que os dez anos no ocidente deixaram-no com esse hábito de sair abraçando as pessoas.

– Eu vim com a galera! – ele completou, apontando para os amigos que se aproximavam trazendo as sacolas, e apresentou-os um por um, começando por Saori.

– Senhorita Kido – cumprimentou Mino respeitosamente. O avô dela era um dos benfeitores do orfanato, o maior deles, já que era a vultosa doação mensal que mantinha a engrenagem funcionando. Quando ele faleceu, a neta continuou cumprindo o combinado, mas nunca tinha aparecido lá.

– Finalmente pude conhecer o orfanato – Saori disse. – Não me sobra muito tempo por causa da escola e das coisas das empresas... e agora então...

Ia completar com "agora que sabia que era deusa e tinha responsabilidades com o Santuário", mas achou que Mino não compreenderia, por isso refreou-se. Além do mais, não se sentiria à vontade indo lá sozinha, mas com a companhia dos rapazes era bem diferente.

– Seja bem-vinda – disse Mino. – Seu avô sempre foi muito importante para nós. O trabalho que fazemos aqui só é possível por causa da ajuda dele e da sua.

– Fico feliz por isso! De verdade.

Seiya continuou as apresentações.

– Estes são meus companheiros, Shun, Hyoga e Shiryu, e esta é a Shunrei, namorada do cabeludo aí.

Mino cumprimentou-os e apresentou-lhes a colega de trabalho, que também era sua melhor amiga.

– E esta é a Eiri – disse. A moça tinha olhos escuros e cabelos loiros, que estavam presos em um coque. Ao contrário de Mino, estava de avental.

– Vamos entrar, gente – Eiri convidou.

– Trouxe um lanche – Seiya falou, acompanhando-as. – E uma surpresa.

– Ah, e o que é? – perguntou Mino, curiosa.

– É essa caixa aqui, mas só vou mostrar depois de conhecer as crianças.

– Tá bom – concordou Mino e abriu a porta de correr que dava para a sala onde as crianças assistiam tevê.

– Crianças, esse é o Seiya, amigo da tia Mino! Ele veio ver a gente e trouxe uns amigos.

Os pequenos foram correndo até as visitas.

– Olha, eles são cantores? – perguntou uma das crianças.

– Eu falei que pareciam – murmurou Eiri.

– Não, meu bem – respondeu Mino.

– A tia se arrumou toda para receber vocês – outra criança dedurou, fazendo Mino corar.

– Qual deles é seu namorado, tia? – outro menino perguntou.

– Então, pessoinhas, o tio Seiya trouxe um negócio – ele disse a fim de interromper a sequência de perguntas das crianças. Pegou a grande caixa que trouxe e abriu, anunciando alegremente seu conteúdo: – Um vídeo game, galera!

A ideia funcionou e seguiram-se gritinhos excitados das crianças, que esqueceram das perguntas inconvenientes. Mino e Eiri entreolharam-se, a primeira encantada com o gesto de Seiya, a outra um tanto desesperada, pensando como iam controlar vinte crianças querendo jogar.

– Ei, venham aqui! – Seiya gritou para os amigos. – Me ajudem a ligar essa coisa na tevê! Não tô sabendo onde enfia esse cabo!

– Vamos lá antes que ele ligue errado e estrague o brinquedo – Hyoga disse rindo.

Depois de instalado o aparelho, enquanto as crianças jogavam e ele aguardava sua vez, Seiya observou o orfanato. Ainda parecia o mesmo de antes. A mesma sala de tevê, com o sofá velho e os almofadões coloridos no chão, a mesa grande com bancos compridos para as crianças estudarem. Mas olhando mais apuradamente, acabou notando uma diferença. No tempo dele era tudo um tanto impessoal, genérico. Agora havia um painel com desenhos das crianças, fotos delas nas paredes, um arranjo de flores naturais sobre a mesa. Dava pra ver que Mino estava se esforçando para transformar aquilo em um lar.

– Dá pra saber quem é criança e quem não é ali? – Mino perguntou, observando os rapazes jogando com os pequeninos.

– A diferença é só o tamanho! – disse Saori.

– Acho que eles estão se divertindo mais que as crianças – constatou Shunrei.

– Bom, vamos colocar a mesa e arrumar o lanche? – sugeriu Eiri a Mino. Shunrei e Saori ofereceram-se para ajudar.

– Nunca pensei que receberia a visita da senhorita Kido – comentou Mino –, muito menos que ela estaria ajudando a colocar a mesa.

– Imagina – respondeu Saori. – Eu sofro de dois males: falta de tempo e pouca habilidade para fazer amizade. Estou melhorando agora que os rapazes entraram na minha vida. Mas me diga, Mino, vocês estão precisando de alguma coisa aqui no orfanato?

– Ah, sempre tem uma coisa ou outra – Mino respondeu –, mas no geral está tudo bem.

– Quero que me comunique se faltar alguma coisa... Vou te dar meu telefone pessoal.

Saori tirou da bolsa um cartãozinho corporativo, anotou seu número no verso e entregou-o a Mino.

– Pode me ligar se precisarem de algo – disse. – Qualquer coisa.

– Agradeço imensamente, senhorita Kido.

– Me chame de Saori.

Mino assentiu, mesmo sabendo que seria meio difícil habituar-se a chamar a senhorita Kido pelo primeiro nome.

– Como funcionam as coisas aqui? – Saori continuou. – Essas crianças estão para adoção?

– Sim – respondeu Mino. – Todas estão disponíveis para adoção, mas é que já são consideradas velhas... Todos têm mais de cinco anos.

– Quando chega um bebê – disse Eiri –, ele é logo adotado. Então os outros vão ficando e quanto mais o tempo passa, mais difícil. Nós procuramos fazer o melhor para que esse lugar seja um lar porque sabemos que a maioria deles ficará aqui até a maioridade.

– Achamos que é importante que se sintam amados – complementou Mino. – Porque foi o que nos fez falta. O Seiya e os amigos tiveram sorte de terem sido selecionados pelo seu avô para serem cavaleiros, embora eu ainda não tenha entendido direito essa história, porque pelo menos isso lhes garantiu um emprego.

Foi Shunrei quem explicou a ela:

– Eles foram treinados para desenvolverem habilidades especiais e se tornarem os protetores da senhorita Kido. No final do treinamento, receberam armaduras especiais e puderam retornar para cumprir a missão. Eu acompanhei de perto todo o treinamento do Shiryu e sei que ele é capaz de coisas inimagináveis para uma pessoa comum.

– Sim, eles são incríveis – concordou Saori, lembrando-se de tudo que viveu nos últimos dias. – O que eu vi no Santuário foi totalmente excepcional.

– Santuário? – perguntou Mino.

– É o lugar de onde eu vim... e para onde voltei recentemente... Tenho uma missão a cumprir lá. Meu avô, vocês devem saber, ele não era meu avô de sangue. Ele me adotou ainda bebê... Como se achava velho para ser meu pai, ele me criou como neta. Por causa disso, no futuro, penso em adotar uma criança também.

– Eu também fui adotada pelo mestre – comentou Shunrei. – Ele me encontrou ainda bebê e me criou. Embora eu não o chame de pai nem de avô, eu me sinto muito amada por ele.

– Nós não tivemos essa sorte – disse Mino. – Mas tudo bem, sobrevivemos. E continuamos aqui, tentando dar um pouco de afeto a outros órfãos.

– E, no futuro, quem sabe a gente não adote alguns também? – complementou Eiri e Mino concordou.

– Também penso em adotar uma criança no futuro – disse Shunrei –, além dos filhos que quero ter com Shiryu algum dia.

– Pelo menos você já encontrou o pai! – brincou Mino, fazendo as outras três sorrirem. Tinham acabado de se conhecer, mas ela já sentia suficientemente à vontade para brincar com Shunrei.

– É, mas acho que ainda vai demorar bastante para a gente ter um filho!

Uma das meninas aproximou-se delas e subiu no colo de Mino.

– Tia, ainda vai demorar pro lanche? – perguntou. – Já tô com fome...

– Não, meu anjo. Vamos comer agora! – disse Mino, e depois levantou a voz acima da algazarra: – Rapazes, vamos dar uma pausa para a comida?

Eles assentiram e foram para a mesa, seguidos pelas crianças, carregando os menores no colo. Compartilharam com eles uma refeição gostosa e divertida, e saíram de lá no começo da noite, sentindo-se mais leves e felizes.

-ss-ss-

– Foi um bom dia, não foi? – Shiryu perguntou a Shunrei quando já estavam na mansão. Enquanto aguardavam o jantar ser servido, os dois ficaram sentados na varanda, aproveitando para mexer nos novos telefones.

– Foi um ótimo dia – Shunrei disse, com o novo celular na mão. – Estou bem cansada, mas amei os passeios de hoje, amei ter ido ao orfanato e ter conhecido Mino, Eiri e as crianças. Queria ajudar de alguma forma, mas como moro longe fica meio difícil.

– Quero combinar com os rapazes de fazermos uma doação mensal, além de ir lá de vez em quando dar uma atenção às crianças. O que acha?

– Que maravilha, meu amor! Acho incrível.

– Morei num lugar muito parecido antes de ser selecionado pelo senhor Kido e enviado para a China. Uma pena que na minha época não teve alguém como Mino e Eiri. Elas amam o que fazem, cuidam das crianças com afeto e dedicação. Eu me sentia um número no orfanato. Mais que isso, muitas vezes me sentia um lixo, um objeto largado no mundo para ser esquecido. Só conheci o afeto quando cheguei em Rozan. O que aquelas moças estão fazendo pelas crianças é de uma generosidade ímpar e eu quero colaborar do jeito que eu puder.

Shunrei abraçou o namorado docemente. Sabia o quanto esse assunto o magoava, o quanto era difícil pra ele falar da infância.

– Mas agora você tem todo o amor do mundo – ela disse. – Todo o amor que eu puder te dar. E nós dois temos o mestre, somos uma família.

– Somos – ele assentiu, aninhando-se no colo dela.

– Ah, deixa eu tirar uma foto de você assim no meu colo! Quero mostrar ao mestre quando voltar. E também vou colocar no papel de parede do celular. Sorria!

Depois trocaram um beijo e tiraram mais uma foto. Então ela tirou algumas só dele e ele só dela.

– Ficaram ótimas! – exclamou Shunrei, ao conferir as imagens. – Também com essa sua cara não tem como a foto ficar ruim.

Ele sorriu e deu mais um beijinho nela. Então ouviram Tatsumi chamar para o jantar e guardaram os celulares nos bolsos.

– Vamos lá – ele disse. – Melhor não nos atrasarmos. E esteja preparada porque com certeza o Seiya vai repetir a piada que fez no carro...

– Aquilo sobre não termos tomado café com eles porque estávamos muito cansados do que fizemos à noite?

– Exatamente – ele admitiu, corando. Shunrei riu e completou:

– Bom, ele não falou nenhuma mentira.

Continua...

(1) Achei mais justo reviver o Camus, então é isso, ele tá vivo e pronto. ;)

-ss-ss-

_Ufa! Capítulo terminado! Foi mais demorado do que pensei, especialmente nos últimos ajustes, mas consegui terminar! Era pra ser uma fic focada em incluir somente a Shunrei nesse universo do filme "A Lenda do Santuário", mas eu não resisti e incluí Mino e Eiri. Talvez tente incluir mais personagens... Estou vendo como fazer... _

_É isso!_

_Obrigada a todos que continuam acompanhando a fic desde o começo e aos que estão chegando agora!_

_Até mais!_

_Chii_


End file.
